


Broken promise

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: No summary here and no specific character. You may choose whom you wish to imagine.





	Broken promise

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-03-22 07:06pm to 07:21pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Hector & Paris ~ Permanent' by 'vigorlilover' and a picture on 'zerochan.net' named 'Tezuka.Kunimitsu.full.372804'.

"You said you would never leave." A soft whisper, barely recognizable over the gust of wind. 

He took another sip, tasting the richness of the golden liquid on his tongue, slowly, reverently, almost as if he wanted to remember it forever. 

Maybe that was what he was actually doing. Remembering. Forgetting. Trying to do something or nothing at all. His mind was in disarray. His thoughts churned into one giant heap with no beginning, no end. 

"You said you would never leave." He repeated loudly. His voice raw. It hurt. Everything hurt. 

"You promised!" He screamed. Unbidden tears escaping his eyes.

"You promised!" The pain hitting him more forcefully than any tennis ball ever could. 

"You promised..." A whisper again, rough, painful, drowned in tears.

_You promised. _His last coherent thought before darkness finally took him away.__


End file.
